hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Wilson
History Xavier Wilson is one of the main characters of Superpower Family Dynamic. He is the husband of Bethany Wilson and father of Kye, and Roxy Wilson. He's also the second youngest child out of Alex and Monica Johnson are as they were better known as Captain Thunder and Miss Justice famous superheroes through 1960-1980. He also the stepson of Elijah Wilson. He also is the younger brother of Steve Wilson, twin brother of Jessica Wilson, older brother of Andre Wilson, and stepbrother of Jay, Rory, Jocelyn Wilson. When he was younger he and his siblings were junior members of Crimebusters Inc they call themselves Youngblood. That how he met his beautiful beloved wife Bethany when she and her siblings decided to join the Crimebusters Incorporated. As a superhuman, he has super strength and invulnerability. Appearance Xavier is a tall African-American male with a muscular frame. He has a black beard and he's bald. He has a penchant for wearing tailor-made suits. His superhero costume consists of him wearing a dark blue tank top, a chain around his neck, and blue jeans along with black boot. Personality Xavier has an explosive temper he's usually the first one to yell. Xavier is an intelligent man but he's usually very sarcastic. He's also extremely lazy where he's more commonly found in the house is on the couch usually butt-naked or wearing his underwear but always passed out and with the tv left on. Xavier is a very violent man at times. Such as suggesting violent solutions to stop his children during one of their famous sibling rivalries. Xavier is a bit of a perfectionist always commenting saying that he could do something better than his family or co-workers. Making people see him as a cruel narcissist. But even though he acts like that at most times. He also is a great father and hero. Always willing to sacrifice or endure for his family. He always shows such an intense love for his wife kissing her even in front of their own children. Powers, Abilities, and Weakness Powers Superhuman Physiology: 'Xavier is a superhuman meaning he is a human with superpowers. 'Superhuman Strength: 'It's naturally assumed that he [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Inheritance got his strength from his mothe'r]' '''who was the 4th most powerful hero and the 2nd strongest female superhero back in the 1960s. He is equally as strong as his twin sister Jessica. Xavier strength was increased to superhuman levels. Initially, it was only sufficient enough to lift approximately 5 tons when he was only a year old. When he was 3 years old strength was increased to approximately 25 tons and he is able to punch through barriers as thick as 4-inch steel plate. While his experience in fighting crime allows for him to gauge the amount of force he exerts, Xavier has been known to cut loose in cases of extreme stress often hinting that he's much stronger than his limits suggest; for example, Xavier was seen lifting a large bulldozer over his head and throwing it without any strain. His strength has been currently increased to 50 tons or much more when he was 6 years old. Xavier was able to easily bend a metal baseball bat with his bare hands. He was able to knock out the Elephant, a villain known to be a rival with the likes of the Behemoth, with one punch. Xavier herculean strength allows him to seamlessly move extremely heavy objects with ease or trade blows with insanely strong extraterrestrials resulting in mild seismic activity, as seen when Xavier Wilson almost effortlessly carried a semi truck over seven city blocks because he couldn't get the engine to start when he was 16 years old. He was strong enough to send a woman flying with just the impact of his thunderclap. His strength also extends to his legs enabling him to leap in a manner similar to the Behemoth; simulating his mother's flying ability. Nevertheless, he can carry himself at speeds that outdo even the fittest of athletes. He is the most impressive feat of strength is grabbing onto the bottom of the airplane and dragging it hard enough to caused the pilot to shut down the plane when he was 17 years old. His last rating put him as class 100 but now it increased beyond that and that was when he was 21 years old. His feats include successfully holding back a giant alien spacecraft from jettisoning from Earth, lifting an oil rig and stopping a multiple story building (weighing roughly 30,000 tons) from falling over and lifting it back into place. Other feats include holding bridges main cables together for an extended period (which support about 10,000 tons). The most impressive feat was to overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through a planet still while he was 21 years old. Even though he got older that doesn't mean he got weaker his strength still growing. Now he's 51 he's the 10th most powerful hero. 'Enhanced Speed:' While not as fast as most typical speedsters such as his daughter Roxy, Xavier musculature gives his legs great power enabling him to move much faster than even the finest human athlete. It is plausible to assume that Xavier physique at least allows for him carry himself at impressive 40 mph. More examples of Xavier prodigious reaction time include easily catching the American Crusader shield throw, pursuing and touching his Daughter while he was maneuvering at supersonic speeds, hit Kid Arachnid despite PJ remarkable reflexes (while restraining himself against much weaker opponents), easily dodge bullets and missiles shot from a short distance away, and effortlessly capture a bullet in his teeth. 'Superhuman Stamina: Xavier's muscles generate fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. Even when Xavier appears to be sleep he's actually just faking it he just wants to appear to be sleeping so he won't be asked to help around the house. This helps Xavier pull off astonishing feats of athleticism despite his excess mass. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him when he was 10 years old. Xavier stamina increase when he got older. Incidentally, Xavier's lungs are of greater volume and efficiency than a normal man's, enabling him to hold his breath underwater for up to 9 minutes, despite the fact that he used to smoke. In fact, Xavier was capable to leap endlessly during an entire day without showing any signs of fatigue. In an enraged state, Xavier is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several weeks before fatigue begins to really affect him. However, just like his vast physical strength, Xavier stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. In an enraged state, Xavier was able to successfully stalemate his equally powerful sister. 'Invulnerability: '''Xavier Wilson body is said to be equally hard as rocks that were dipped and encased in titanium steel. His muscles and bones tissue are super-dense, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury. He can withstand conventional handgun fire of 4 feet and cannot be cut by the sharpest of blades, although in the event of required surgery his skin can be lacerated with an over-powered medical laser which is used by Superpower Hospitals. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and he is impervious to temperature extremes and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and to withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger than himself, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as ninety story high skyscrapers. His body can resist extremely powerful impact forces, such as the force of the Behemoth punches (the Behemoth is far above class 100, which makes his punches devastatingly strong). However, he couldn't withstand being slashed by Adamantium medal scalpels. 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Xavier invulnerability is usually enough to protect him from damages. However, if injured, Xavier recovery time from injury or trauma is customarily one-third that of an ordinary human. This ability allows for him to rarely require medical attention after even his most tedious of fights. However, Xavier is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his entire body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. In fact, Xavier was able to systematically regenerate his internal organs and tissues. Xavier also demonstrated his exceptional healing capacity when, during a battle with Position, all of his skin and most of his muscle mass were extracted from his body. The Hulk regained his mass and healed within only seconds. Even the Omega-Level biokinetic Alchemist death touch could only retard him temporarily. Most extreme depictions of his healing factor also include reintegrating members isolated from his body. Xavier regenerative factor also enables him to resist to physical transmutations. Additionally, Xavier heals faster. For example, Xavier blood injected in someone else can heal anyone. * 'Disease Immunity'':'' Xavier is completely invulnerable to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for prolonged periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. * Decelerated Aging'':'' For all intents and purposes, Xavier lives indefinitely. He inherited from his parents and passed it on to his daughter. Abilities Combat: 'Xavier was taught by his parents in hand to hand combat and unarmed combat making him a skull fighter and take on an army superpowered villains with ease. 'Math Skills: 'Xavier is an accountant in his regular life. '''Weakness ' Xavier doesn't appear to have any superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to hubris from the veneration of his "glory days" and in middle age, he has a bad back. However, in a deleted scene, it was implied that his superhuman durability was in itself a weakness, as it would have exposed him when his fingers dented a butcher knife when he accidentally chopped his hand with it, forcing him to act fast and fake injury, and later allowed him to be identified by one of the neighbors, an agent of Energized. His immense strength can also be a huge weakness he often has difficulty controlling, as shown when he constantly breaks or dents objects, such as his car and a small plate. It also became a problem when he threw Huph through five walls, which was much harder than he intended. '''Trivia * Xavier nicknamed behind his back is the angry monster Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman